


lay your claim

by vindice



Series: I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Ryou is adorable, Devotion is a powerful thing, Gen, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Loki is mentioned if you squint, M/M, Temporary Character Death, so is being the Favorite of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Ryou has a petition for his lady.





	lay your claim

The sunless sky is painted in golden tones, like a sunset in the beach without the blinding heat. It is warm in here, though there’s no real breeze nor temperature for him to feel, and Ryou hasn’t really visited since he was six and he picked up the Millennium Ring for the first time.

“It’s been quite a while since we last met,” a voice says behind him.

He turns around to meet a female figure, long dark hair being held back by a green tiara and falling over her shoulders, down the black gown dusted with starlight.

Ryou’s lips lift in a gentle smile. Even if his heart is somber there’s still room for the fondness to travel through his veins when his eyes fall on to the Goddess of Death.

He tilts his head, hands at each his sides. “My lady,” he greets, voice light.

“Though not too long ago since I sent you back,” Hela continues, just as calm. “And not long before that, too. One would think you’re trying to stay dead, even.”

“Apologies, my lady,” Ryou says, a small, invisible weight lifting off his shoulders just from seeing her. “I didn't mean to imply I do not appreciate the gift of a goddess.”

Hela’s eyes twinkle content for a fleeting second.

They are just as nostalgic and wild as he remembers from his childhood, in the corner of his eye from the reflection of the mirror. There is that peaceful edge to her demeanor he’s so familiar with, and oh, he’s missed her so much.

Folklore does not do her justice. It’s a work of art, her ruthlessness, but not half as well received as it deserves.

Foolish creatures. Truly a shame that her kindness does not equal her mightiness to them.

“I can see that. However, something tells me you were expecting to meet me this time.”

Ryou smiles apologetically. “Too forward?”

Hela looks equal parts amused and unimpressed.

“We both know you could have avoided that beam without the intervention of the other fragment of your soul, my child.” Hela says. “Which, by the way, I don’t think he’ll be happy for when he finds out. A gift is a gift, and a blessing is of higher rank in that aspect.”

He laughs sheepishly.

“Oh, I know. I can already hear him screaming.”

She huffs a laugh and shakes her head. “Come along.”

Ryou follows, because, really, when would he not?

He trails behind her until they arrive to a temple. Delightful nightshades adorn the path they came from and the steps at their feet, and Ryou has the sudden urge to pluck one and pin it in his hair. Instead he takes a seat when Hela gestures for him to do so.

“It’s lovely for you to visit. Helheim turns quite dull after a while.” Hela says, her chin resting on her fist.

“I can only imagine,” Ryou nods. “Kind of like the Shadow Realm.”

Hela grins. “I take it your other has been having fun with his pocket dimension?”

“That he does,” he says, amused. “He’s not here?” He asks, half-expecting him to suddenly appear. He wouldn’t put it past him.

“He hasn’t crossed,” she concedes, looking at him knowingly. “I saw what he did for you.”

His body is resting in a hospital bed, none of its two inhabitants residing inside at the moment. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Bakura had taken his place at the last moment to make sure of it, but Ryou is just as stubborn, so he took half of the attack’s hit to ease it on the spirit anyway.

He was conscious long enough to check their link, and it was so quiet at the other side that he couldn’t bear it, that he preferred to pass out. He’s aware of how it looks on Bakura for her, how it’s both bad and good.

Malik is intent on his purpose to notice that his ‘friends’ have yet again left him unattended and free to possess, though. He knows Bakura has something to do with it, but he wonders to what extent Hela and his other self have come to an agreement just for Ryou’s own sake when Bakura couldn’t stand his goddess’ blessing even in paint.

“I have a request to make, my lady,” Ryou says, and she waits patiently for him to talk. “By the end of his quest, that is all he’ll probably meet,” his heart clenches, “Whether his goal is reached or not.”

The end. How it saddens him to be aware of that fact.

Ryou would do anything to get him, if not them, through it.

The unnoticeable tilt of her lips can almost resemble a small smile if he didn’t know any better.

“You want me to keep him alive.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“I know how bad it looks for him to exist in some eyes,” he thinks of Jotunheim and Asgard, of her brother. To not be fully something or the other is bad enough. To be caught in the middle? Of fragments, of a multiple millennia old pact with a demon. _An aberration_ , Ryou can almost hear the sneers. “And I know you do not, in any way, agree with their views.”

There is a pause, in which she considers his words.

“Of all my children, you are by far the most peculiar.”

He blinks. “How so, my lady?”

“Ah,” Hela laughs quietly. Her features soften, but the sharpness of her eyes stays. “Don’t mind me. It’s just that, from what I gather and what your thoughts have been telling me long before that duel began, you’ve been planning to leave, have you not?”

“Oh,” he says softly. Something loosens in his chest, and he smiles. “Yes, that is what I’ve been thinking. I was wondering if the prince could open a rift for us once it’s all over.”

“I can’t talk for him, but I’m sure he’ll be happy to oblige,” she’s leant back and her fingers are steepled in front of her, a feral grin on her lips, and Ryou can see a glimpse of her old self, the one the tales tell. “He says he doesn’t take favorites, but I know for a fact he has a soft spot for both of you.”

He bites his lip to hold back a grin of his own. It sounds familiar.

“Is that so?” Ryou says, just as a pull reaches him. He looks up to the sky.

The goddess follows his sight. “Your body’s calling for you. Someone took your Ring.”

Ryou frowns. Hela leans over to smooth out the line of his brow.

“Fear not,” she shushes him, “it’ll find its way back to its rightful owner on time.”

While the idea of being separated from the Ring once again, with no reassurance of the steady presence of the spirit pulsing in the back of his mind, makes him feel uneasy, he trusts her words with blind faith, so he forces himself to relax.

“Time to go back, my child.” Hela’s voice is firm but gentle, a contrast of the executioner of Asgard.

He smiles, thankful and glad.

She taps his forehead, and everything goes blank.


End file.
